X23
by weeping-angel-2spooky
Summary: Who is this new mysterious girl? what connection does she have to Wolverines past?
1. Chapter 1

**X-23**

**A/N**

**This was just something that I wrote a couple years ago in school and I just found it again so here you have it…**

xxx

We starred at the girl.

"It's hard to believe Weapon X would mutate a young girl like her," Storm whispered quietly,

"She's not that young, she's 16!" Nightcrawler replied

"Quiet elf," growled Wolverine,

"So, what are her mutant X2 powers?" asked Shadowcat coming to stand by the other,

"I don't know, but Charles thinks she'll be helpful. She is definitely very powerful," replied Wolverine.

He signalled the group and they moved out. They approached the girl quietly. She turned around. She had dark brown hair pulled into a high ponytail and bright green eyes peered out at them.

"Hi!" she smiled, "I'm Lucy, and your dead meat,"

Cyclopes shot a beam at her. The beam barely missed her, skidding past her shoulder.

"You're just starting to annoy me now," snarled Wolverine. His claws shot out and he attacked. Storm reached a hand out to calm him down.

"We're just trying to help you," she said gently.

A snarl ripped up Lucy's throat, "no one wants to help me. I can survive on my own. The elements are at my command. Ice, electricity and matter do my bidding. Oh and this…"

Out of her hands came two claws. The same as Logan accept two instead of his three.

She smiled again as she turned to leave, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Your farewell present."

A flower grew in her cupped palms. She tossed it behind her shoulder and laughed. The flower flipped through the air before tumbling to the ground. As it made contact with the ground it exploded throwing the x-men back and short-circuiting all electrics within a square mile.

"Where'd she go?" asked Iceman climbing to his feet.

"We'll get her later," Wolverine grumbled rubbing his thigh.

High on the rooftops Lucy looked down on the small group climbing back into the 'Blackbird'. A single tear traced its way down her cheek, "tomorrow I'll set things right, tomorrow."

(Lucy POV)

I jumped of the building and the wind picked up safely carrying me the ground. Reaching the ground I walked down the busy streets of Bayville. Everyone was buying last minute supplies for the holidays. Looking up at the sky, I saw that it seemed that the first snow was about to fall. Sure enough as I made my way down an alley, the snow started to fall in white flurries.

I heard footsteps, creeping up behind me. I whirled around to find myself face to face with Beast. I folded my arms across my chest and jutted out my chin.

"What do you want?" I asked curtly,

"Come back to the Institute, at least have a look around, then you can decide,"

Straight to the point huh. "Fine," I grumbled.

Not like I had much choice. I followed Beast back down the alley and to the waiting jet.

I crossed my arms and glared at the assembled crowd.

"Hi," said Shadowcat cheerfully,

"Hmpf," I grunted back.

"Well come on then," Wolverine ushered us into the Blackbird.

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**X23**

**Do not own any recognisable characters or ideas**

xxx

It was a quiet ride. I just sat there and starred out the window the whole time. For some strange reason I was placed up front sitting behind Wolverine.

"So Weapon X did the same thing to you as they did to me?" he said,

"Yes, and more," I trailed off,

"More?"

"That's not important right now. Just get me there so I can leave again." I said firmly, "and go kill Pietro," I added in a whisper,

"Pietro, you know him?" asked Storm who was seated on my left,

"To well," I replied stroking a long scar that wrapped around my neck and traced a pattern down to my shoulder.

"What happened?" asked Nightcrawler,

"Don't talk about it," I snapped back.

Xxx

Finally, after a very long very awkward silence, we landed. We all got off the jet orderly before I followed the inside the Institute.

Once inside I realised just how big it really was,

"Big place I murmured,"

"Yeah, it's a good thing," said Kitty.

I smiled for the first time since they took me hostage (seriously it felt like that).

I followed them into the room were the Professor was waiting.

Logan stared at me, a question forming on his lips. I just smirked at him in reply.

"Fine," he grunted before leading me into the room.

"This the one you wanted?" Logan asked,

_Yes, _a voice spoke in my head, I could tell everyone else had also heard it, _she will help us._

The voice slowly died away.

"Guess your staying, "Logan said.

I smiled, "but you know I got to go leave for the twenty minutes so I can go throttle Pietro."

"Why?" asked Bobby curiously,

"Revenge," I said shrugging, "my dear cousin well overdue for a nice family reunion."

"Cousin," Beast asked shocked, but I had already left the room,

"Great we're dealing with Magneto's niece," grumbled Logan before storming out the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**X23**

Xxx

As I expected, Logan followed me.

"So you're Magneto's niece," he growled,

I sighed, "is that a problem?"

He snarled again (he sure did that a lot)

"Logan, Logan," I said stopping and facing him, "I'm so sorry."

He claws shot out only moments after my own. He attacked. I deflected is attacks easily ducking and weaving around him. Finally I got bored with the game. I kicked Logan's stomach causing him to fall flat on his butt. I slashed forward cutting through his shirt. I smiled down at him before spinning around and running off.

The wind picked up and carried me away from the Institute, over the gate, and towards Bayville.

Xxx

When I landed the snow had covered the ground with a thin layer of ice. I walked carefully, trying not to slip. I walked for about an hour before I saw the house where the so-called 'Brotherhood' lived. I was about to walk through into the driveway when I heard the sound of a jet behind me. I strained my eyes to see where the sound was coming from.

There, a giant black jet landed in the middle of the white baseball field: the Blackbird.

I sighed, guess I'll take the short cut. The wind blew again and carried me up the drive and to the front door. The windows of the house blew open and I stepped through the living room window

Almost immediately Blob came running after me. Tiredly I pointed at him and a bolt of electricity flew through my finger before hitting him square in the chest, throwing him to the ground.

Avalanche, stepped up next. A ripple of earth came after me. I flicked my wrist and it stopped, before back tracking and sending him to the ground.

Domino picked up her guns, aiming them at me, but I snapped my fingers and they dissolved to nothing.

Before Toad could move he found himself surrounded by a ring of fire. He gulped before planting himself down in the middle.

That just left Pietro.


	4. Chapter 4

**X23**

Xxx

That just left Pietro.

"Um, Lucy come one, I'm sorry," he stammered moving behind the couch.

I just snarled in reply.

"Come on I'm your cousin," Pietro pleaded.

I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pushed him up against the wall. A snarled ripped up my throat.

Just then the door flew open. The X-men walked into the room poised to attack. I sighed before flicking my hand in their general direction. The X-men found themselves stuck to the opposite wall.

I turned my attention make to my quivering cousin.

"I'm so, so, so, so sorry Lucy really,

"Sorry doesn't cut it," I half shouted,

"But…"

I cut him off, "should I give you a list. I was eight years old Pietro, eight. I was put through that stupid Weapon X process, and then for a second time when I was eleven. I was then put through the INU, when I was thirteen. To top that of you throw me off a cliff when I was ten.'

There was a silent but visible snarl that came from Wolverine. I picked up Pietro and throw him against the wall again. I walked towards the window, waving my hand so the X-men could move again. I turned to my cousin, "I'll be back; this is not over."

Stepping outside the wind picked up and carried me away.

Xxx

I flew above Bayville, for who knows how long. Eventually I landed and sat down on a bench in the local park. I buried my head in my arms. _I'm such an idiot_, I thought, I knew that if I mentioned my past I would choke up and run away. And that would only lead to more terrifying question; questions that I would rather not answer.

I stayed frozen in that position silently crying for an hour or two. Finally I looked up. I hadn't even noticed tat it had started snowing again. The ground was covered with a thick layer of fluffy snow.

Wiping my eyes I stood up. I walked slowly out of the park and started down the busy streets.

I walked and walked down the alleyways, with no destination in mind. I just wanted to get away. Well I should have known it wouldn't be that easy.

Xxx

**Review please**


	5. Chapter 5

**X23**

Xxx

I wanted to just sit down and escape from everything so I made my way out of the alley and headed towards the nearby coffee shop. Looking around, I stopped in my tracks.

There, sitting at a table positioned outside was the last person I wanted to see. Logan sat by the table idly playing with his coffee cup staring out into space.

I sighed, there was no way to avoid him now.

Father down the street I could see Scott, trying and failing to blend in. On the opposite side of the street I saw Kitty and Bobby, and up on the roof I saw Kirt.

I crossed my arms and walked towards Logan.

"Hello Lucy," he greeted gruffly as I approached,

I slumped into the chair opposite him, "so you trying to capture me, again?"

"No, no, I want to talk to you, the others just wouldn't let me come alone,"

"Where's Beast?"  
"By the jet,"  
"Oh, so I guess you um, want to know about last night?"

"Why didn't you tell us," he said softly, "we could've helped you,"

"The last time someone tried to help me it didn't go so well,"

"What happened?" He prodded,

"Well I guess you're here to take me back so I will tell you all together, _later_,"

He smiled gently at me then stood up. I joined him and followed him back down the street.

The X-men followed discreetly (and not so discreetly) behind us.

Xxx

When we got to the jet, Beast was already seated up front behind the controls. This time, I sat near the back of the jet, with only Nightcrawler behind me.

I crossed my arms and glared out the window, refusing to meet anyone's gaze. We were above the clouds now, and it looked like a floating cloud kingdom. But the sight, that was usually so relaxing, didn't make me feel any better. I was once again a hostage, great. I knew that I was perfectly capable of breaking free, but I restrained myself.

I don't really know why, I wanted to go up there and show Logan (stupid smug bastard) who was the best. Let me assure you now, it wouldn't be him. At this thought I smiled.

"What you smiling about?" asked Kitty peering at me curiously,

"Nothing," I replied with a smug smirk.

Xxx

It was a long flight, but it wasn't too bad I suppose. I promised myself that I would sort out the Logan problem when we got back.

Up front Logan, Storm, and Beast were talking. I couldn't make out the words, but from the way they looked at me, I figured it was about me.

Each time Logan glanced back at me I gave him my most unnerving smile. Each time he would quickly look back out of the windshield.

I settled back into my seat and starred, once again, out of the window.

Idly I wondered when the time would come when I could visit the X-men without being a hostage.

Xxx

**Review please **


End file.
